


a discussion regarding megatron

by vaultboii



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Touch-Starved Shockwave, WaveWave, wanted the excuse to write a shockwave and soundwave interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultboii/pseuds/vaultboii
Summary: whereas Shockwave's having feelings again, and Megatron probably won't be happy to hear about it.Soundwave has his husband covered.





	a discussion regarding megatron

“Shockwave. Report.”

The canister clanged to a thud against the table as he straightened. There were two sets of heavy pedes behind him, and one barely noticeable against the ground – the medic,  SIC and communications officer, he decided as the canister’s contents lurched in its container. Three for a visit, and without a comm to notify him. That was...untimely.

The SIC was infuriated by his silence. “Well? _Report_ , or has that Energon you’ve been tinkering around with finally muted that processor of yours?”

 _A report?_ An excellent time for a report.

His work on the Nemesis had gone neglected. That was clear through the breeding alien dust that had settled in his forgotten data-pads and upturned canisters spread around the medical bay. Nothing had been cared for by his fellow crimson scientist – earthen particles had contaminated all his data, his results. It was insulting. His tools had been flung sideways and abandoned on the Nemesis’ floor. There were dried Energon leaks trickling from the ceiling from pipelines that no one had been bothered to fix, and the lighting was hinderingly dismal. Overall it was unethical and a revolting sight; during the Golden Age on Cybertron, sophisticated ‘bots would’ve turned and left at such a blemish.

He did not. The filth would have to do, even with that thick coat of alien matter smeared over everything he required for work. Lord Megatron commanded of it.

A report. What was there to report? His work had been halted by negligence. He had no willing lab partners, and half the time the Nemesis’ medic was willing to cooperate, it was with irritated body language, or such a vigour it was as if the doctor was attempting to forget everything through the numbness of work. He was frequently interrupted by the SIC himself, the Seeker attempting to talk to him despite the lack of communication on both ends; going on, and on about himself, his problems, his labours. Work had been deadlocked, and it was growing rather _irritating._

He slowly turned to them. The container hissed, and he batted it to the side before it erupted in a goopy mess that sizzled on the Nemesis floor.

“No change.” He said, summarizing.

Knockout and Starscream stared in appalled consternation. “Ah.” Starscream noted weakly. “That’s – that’s a wonderful observation, and I’ll tell Our Lord your, uh, exact words.” He flubbed, seemed to grasp for another sentence, closed his mouth and shut up. Knockout repeated his exact movements, then pointed to the door. Both left hastily.

“Shockwave: is scaring high officers.” Soundwave said as soon as the door snapped closed with a click. He had not moved, only tilted his helm in a way that indicated amusement. “Query: is there a motive behind actions?”

“It’s illogical.” The goop was still sizzling, but the contents were harmless; he took the smashed container and scraped up the mess. When he straightened yet again Soundwave was next to him.

“It’s illogical.” Soundwave repeated his voice, then hummed. The mech’s field flickered teasingly against his, and then closed off again – the communication officer’s way of affection, in a sense. His spark jumped when a small touch brushed against him.

“Some mechs can be _vexing_.” He said as the mech’s servo grew bolder, and Soundwave opted for pushing himself just slightly against his body. The feeling was like fire; ice cold flames rushed from the spot where the mech’s touch laid, and his spark nearly halted, triple-looping in its excitement. The sensation came with the slightest wonderment; how could a simple gesture weaken him so horridly? Why did he feel? It was _illogical._

Soundwave hummed in agreement. The noise was soothing, and exasperation evaporated from his processor so abruptly at the noise. “Especially that Starscream – keep an eye on him,” growled Megatron’s voice from the mech, most likely recycled from a previous meeting. The audio clicked off, and Soundwave continued brushing against him.

He could not deal with the emotion swelling in him anymore. He pulled back, a tad too gruff. “Enough,” his voice said, the faintest of emotion touching its tone.

Soundwave drew back a bit. “Do you not like?” Knockout’s voice asked him.

“It’s illogical. This infatuation with one another.” Shockwave set the mess down. “Lord Megatron would not approve.”

“Lord Megatron doesn’t know. And I’d like to keep it that way.” Starscream’s voice hissed.

“Lord Megatron will be informed. By second party witnesses, or other means.” He turned from the 3IC. “He will not be pleased at the news. He will separate us.”

“Shockwave: sounds as if could not bear to be apart.” Soundwave said softly in his own voice.

The words cracked across his facade hard. He stiffened; that was emotion, again, the bane of efficiency. As always, the communications officer was correct. It had been already a fair amount of stellar-cycles passed between them since his disappearance. He couldn’t bear to be apart from Soundwave, and his conjunx knew it. “Yes.”

“Soundwave: will keep Megatron distracted. Constantly. Visits here will be under surveillance of Laserbeak.” Soundwave grew a little closer. “I am the communications officer. The cameras can be altered.”

“Starscream?”

“Can be easily manipulated.” Soundwave’s servo came back on his side. The emotion rose again, triumphant. “The doctor can be persuaded into silence.” A flex of the servo, and Soundwave gave a quiet, quiet chuckle when he stiffened again, this time for a different reason. “Shockwave: is safe with me.”

And Shockwave seized Soundwave around the waist, and pressed him against the counter. “You guarantee this?” His voice was choked in wonder, surprise. Anticipation. His servo was gentle.

Soundwave gazed up at him. “Of course, my love.” Replayed the recording of Soundwave’s voice, from a long time ago when the mech had said yes to becoming his conjunx. “Of course.”

 _It was still illogical,_ he thought as Soundwave hummed again, and settled comfortably against his chest. _Work was still being deadlocked. He wasn’t getting anything done. It was **illogical**. _

That didn’t mean he moved, though.

**Author's Note:**

> illogical.


End file.
